


flower boy

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Short & Sweet, but it's cute, markhyuck are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Mark and Donghyuck go shopping for plants to decorate their new apartment....Well, they may have gotten sidetracked.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 26
Kudos: 272





	flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i'm officially kick-starting this account with a fluffy little drabble!! i hope you're having a wonderful day so far & let's get into it! :)

“How about this one?” Donghyuck’s fingertips dragged across the edge of a cold, clay pot. His head rose to regard the whole plant; heart warming with the view of a grand red flower, overflowing with buds and blooms. 

“Hibiscus, huh?” Mark smiled back with the corners of his lips. 

“It’ll match nicely with the curtains in our living room, don’t you think?” he mused back. Mark’s smile was enough to swell the pulse in his chest. Subconsciously, Donghyuck’s palm moved, locking his boyfriend’s fingers in his. It was instinct, second-nature after all these years. All the years of arguing, denial, love, hate. Moving past the stretch of obstacles was something that felt impossible in the past, and Donghyuck definitely had his doubts. But any doubt that arose was immediately diminished. Mark constantly reminded him of everything they’d been through. And they were all memories he’d never take back. 

“Hmm. Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Mark squeezed the hand laced between his, “But if I'm honest, you’re the only decoration our house needs,” he winked, then paused. “Well, you and the Xbox.”

Donghyuck gawked, ogling at Mark, but a small laugh escaped his lips before he could bite it back. “God, who taught you how to be so sappy, you asshat?” he scrunched his nose, bumping into his boyfriend on purpose. 

“Believe it or not, you did!” A tiny peck landed on Donghyuck’s nose, making his ears burn. “Though I don’t think you’re nearly as smooth as I am,” Mark huffed, de-pretzeling their fingers to stretch his own. 

The tremendous effect that that boy had on him was something he’d never understand. He guessed it was something along the lines of him being so damn cute… and embarrassing sometimes. Even when Mark decided it was a good idea to set up his whole gaming system in the bedroom, Donghyuck couldn’t help but shrivel up with fondness. Wow, maybe  _ he  _ was the embarrassing one. 

“Sheesh, Mark, you’ve always been an awful liar,” he couldn’t resist bringing his hand to the boy’s cheek to squeeze it. “By the way, you left the Xbox on the other day. And guess what? I smoked your score on Mortal Kombat. …Noob.” Very often did Donghyuck have a shit-eating grin on his face. This was one of those times. What could he say? Riling Mark up could be considered one of his hobbies at this point. 

Mark’s expression shifted, blinking, parting his lips in surprise. “You’re serious?!” 

Donghyuck shrugged with a minuscule grin, dragging Mark through the greenhouse. Pots of green hung from the ceiling like chandeliers, the translucent dome they wandered through gave a fuzzy view of the sky. He stopped when they reached a bouquet of daisies, admiring the silky petals. 

After accidentally picking off one of the petals, he snorted, turning back. “Yeah, you actually really suck at it,” he grinned a little wider, moving closer to Mark, sliding his arms around his waist. “Unfortunately, I still love you.” 

Mark smiled downwards, and Donghyuck felt Mark’s arms encircling his figure as well. Their proximity drowned the low humming of machinery; sweet trills of birds becoming faint. With summer’s heat and humidity, the feeling of fire stung on Donghyuck’s skin, burning even more intensely as Mark’s forearm brushed against his. 

“I love you too… but  _ only _ if I get a rematch,” Mark giggled as the boy in his arms pulled away slightly. Donghyuck groaned as he was pulled into the embrace again.

“I  _ know _ that I’ll win, how boring is that!” he whined dramatically, gaze still full of mirth. It was also quite hard to ignore the butterflies settling in his stomach; the elder’s touch would never get old. He hesitated a bit before continuing. “Let’s make a deal.” 

“And what’s that?” Mark brought a finger up to Donghyuck’s forehead, brushing a few stray strands away from his eyes. 

“Give me a kiss? ‘N then  _ maybe _ I’ll play again,” he put on a half-innocent, half-amused facade, blinking at the other with doe eyes. 

Mark shook his head, smiling. “And you said you weren’t sappy… I’m less gullible than you may think.” He leaned forward, moving his hand under Donghyuck’s chin, lifting it slightly. Everything felt so comfortable and quiet, the younger feared he’d melt. 

Donghyuck exhaled, flitting his eyes shut, tilting his head to connect their lips. Mark tasted of peppermint, the sharpness of it making his lower lip tingle as Mark swept his tongue over it, deepening the kiss. Mark dropped his hand, and Donghyuck felt him toying with the hem of his shirt, finally grasping onto it. 

He broke away from the kiss, looking into Donghyuck’s eyes with a lidded gaze. Scanning the greenhouse for any passerby, and finding none, he dragged the other by the fabric in his hand, slotting him in between two potted palm trees. Donghyuck’s back pushed into the clear wall as he took in the boy before him. The afternoon light reflected onto his features, brown hair appearing golden. Shadows appeared on his face as he leaned in again, moving out of the sun. 

Donghyuck gasped into the kiss, Mark drowning out this noise with his lips. The hem of his shirt was empty again, one of Mark’s arms above his head, palm to the wall, and the other snaking around his waist. Arms slung over Mark’s shoulders, Donghyuck arched his back as he was gently pushed further into the wall. 

“Mark… not here—” he breathed out—or at least  _ tried _ to, because the boy had other plans. 

Mark bit Donghyuck’s lower lip, silencing him. His lips were addicting, and there was no way he was going to stop. Yes, even if this was happening in a plant shop. Senses overwhelmed, Donghyuck tilted his head back, panting, exposing his neck, which the elder gladly moved to. He started softly, lips brushing the tanned skin, and impatience rushed through Donghyuck’s veins. As Mark began nipping harder, the boy gnawed at his lips, choking on a quiet moan when a sensitive spot was bitten. His breath hitched endlessly, puffy lips parted as his cloudy vision swept lazily over their surroundings. 

All the exhilaration of being in the moment bubbled in Donghyuck’s gut, giving a rise to his heart rate and a burn to his cheeks. In one fluid motion, he shifted away, bringing his hand to Mark’s chin, pulling him back in. As their lips connected again, Donghyuck opened his mouth wider, allowing for Mark to explore with his tongue. It felt euphoric, comforting, but heated simultaneously, and their lips moved in sync. 

Lightheaded, Donghyuck pulled away to catch his breath. “Jesus—” pant, “—I didn’t ask for a… a makeout!” he blinked, regarding his boyfriend. 

“Well you liked it, didn’t you?” Mark gave a sly smile. “And I win the bet now, don’t I?”

“Annoyingly, yes. Ugh.  _ Fine _ , I’ll play. But we should get ice cream on the way back,” he feigned drama. 

“You always get your way…” he groaned.

“Don’t act like you don’t either.”

“Touché.”

A stray flower petal floated through the air, and Donghyuck snorted as the pink bud rested on Mark’s hair. 

“What?” Mark retorted, an eyebrow raised. Donghyuck marvelled at the way his lips were kissed, swollen red, shiny with a film of saliva. Reaching up after peeling his eyes away, he plucked the petal from Mark’s hair and grinned. 

“This,” he tossed it back into the air and watched it cascade down in a flicker of baby pink. 

Mark turned, craning his neck upward. “Ah. Let’s get outta here, this flower’s pretty enough…” Donghyuck followed his gaze, eyes resting upon a mess of wide leaves and rosy buds. It was hooked to the ceiling, swaying with the barely-there breeze. 

“Which one’s that?” 

Mark squinted his eyes, reaching up for a tag which hung from the plant. “Beg…begonia?” he mumbled. The way he scrunched his face up made Donghyuck’s heart flip; seriously, anything this boy did was adorable. 

He couldn’t help it, his arms moved to hug Mark from behind. Mouth close to his ear, he started. “Guess what.” 

“What,” Mark shifted, clearing his throat. 

“I’m going to ruin your ass in Mortal Kombat later, I hope you know that,” Donghyuck snickered mercilessly, it turning into a giggle when the elder lifted him from the ground.

“I’d like to see you try!” He spun Donghyuck around, setting him back on the asphalt flooring with a chaste kiss. 

“Alas,” Donghyuck sighed sarcastically, “I can’t believe I’ve fallen in love with such a fool.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey again! i hope you enjoyed. comments and kudos are appreciated, as i'd love to hear your feedback. thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
